This invention relates to centrifugal pumps and to improved sealing means, and improved seal flushing and cooling means for such pumps.
In typical centrifugal pumps, a completely closed, one piece, seal or packing housing is integrally connected to the pump housing for sealing the drive shaft to which the impeller is connected. This frequently requires draining the system and removing the impeller for access to the interior of the seal or packing housing and limits the configuration of the seal or packing housing to that originally supplied. Flushing ports in seal housings are often directed in such a manner as to impose unbalanced loads on the seal.